


Shakujo&Hiraikotsu

by Yumiipon



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Hiraikotsu, Other, Shakujo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27444625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumiipon/pseuds/Yumiipon
Relationships: Miroku/Sango (InuYasha)
Kudos: 6





	Shakujo&Hiraikotsu




End file.
